Matinée Typique chez Dong Bang Shin Ki
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre :) Yaoi,Yunjae


Le premier a se réveiller est Yunho,un klaxonne d'une voiture le tirant de son sommeil  
>Il s'agite dans le lit king size, resserre sa prise sur la taille fine de son amant,il cligne des yeux doucement et il dépose un baiser sur le tatouage dorsale de son amant regarde le réveil se démêle du corps à ne pas faire de bruit ,Yunho se lève ,replace le drap autour de la taille de Jaejoong,récupère ses vêtements préparer la veille et quitte la chambre.<br>Le reste des membres sont encore endormis.L'appartement est calme.  
>Il entre dans la cuisine ,met la machine à café en route et va à la salle de bain s'habiller et se débarbouiller.<br>Retour dans la cuisine habillé en café est prêt.  
>Une tasse de café et une tartine de beurre et confiture de fraise plus tard ,il enfile ses baskets,saisit son mp3 ainsi que ses écouteurs,prend ses clés et quitte le petit appartement en silence à 6:15 pour son jogging matinale.<p>

Quand il revient en sueur mais serein,les lumières sont allumées et une bonne odeur provient de la cuisine. Yunho enlève ses baskets,les déposent à côté des centaines d'autres paires bien rangées.  
>Direction la douche .<br>La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Yunho en sort frais,habillé et coiffé pour la journée de travail.  
>Arrivé devant la cuisine,Yunho appuie une épaule sur la chambranle de la porte et observe amusé son petit ami.<br>Jaejoong les cheveux ébouriffés est seulement habillé d'un boxer noir et d'un vieux T-shirt trop grand appartenant à Yunho,ses pieds nus frôlent le sol alors qu'il fredonne et danse sur une musique connu de lui seul ,ses mains sont occupées à coupé de l'ail sur une planche,des œufs et du bacon grésillent dans la poêle posée sur le gaz,il sursaute quand Yunho passe ses bras autour de sa taille.  
>Un sourire doux aux lèvres ,il se tourne et embrasse Yunho sur la joue<br>-Bonjour  
>-Salut,bien dormit ?<br>-Toujours dans tes bras,ton jogging ?  
>-Tranquille,le lever du soleil était superbe,qu'est ce qu'on mange ?<br>-Œufs brouillés à l'ail et au bacon et riz frit  
>-Sonne délicieux,mais pas aussi appétissant que toi dans ce T-shirt<br>Yunho embrasse le cou laiteux devant lui avant de sucer tendrement,ses mains se déplacent jusqu'aux cuisses blanches ,ses doigts caressent le tatouage sur l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Jaejoong,une clé de sol entourée de petites ailes,Yunho a le même à l'aine,invisible aux yeux des personnes extérieurs au groupe. Jaejoong gémit et repousse doucement son petit ami  
>-Arrête je vais brûler le petit déjeuner et Min sera de mauvaise humeur<br>Yunho fait la moue mais obtempère ,un dernier baisé sur les lèvres pulpeuses et il s'écarte pour mettre la table  
>Des pas se font entendre dans le couloir et trois personnes ,cheveux ébouriffés ,yeux collés et endormis trébuchent maladroitement dans la premier vient Junsu qui fait un signe de main à ses Huyngs ,s'assoit sur une chaise et pose sa tête sur la table,prêt a se rendormir, suit Changmin qui se précipite à côté de Jaejoong et tente de mettre une main dans la poêle et chipé du bacon, main qui se retire tout aussi vite quand un coup de cuillère en bois la tape<br>-Va t'asseoir dongsaeng et attend ton tour  
>Changmin reste à côté attendant un moment d'inattention<br>Yoochun entre alors fais un signe de tête à son leader avant d'aller s'affaler sur les épaules de Jaejoong  
>-Sent bon<br>-Merci  
>Yunho observe tendrement Jaejoong finir le petit déjeuner en se déplaçant avec Yoochun enroulé autour de lui et repoussant les attaques de Changmin.<br>Quand le gaz s'éteint ,Yunho secoue Junsu qui s'était rendormis,pousse Changmin et Yoochun à s'asseoir à table et aide Jaejoong a apporter tous les plats à table.  
>Les assiettes se finissent rapidement et sous les cris de Junsu quand Changmin lui pique son dernier morceau de bacon,tout le monde se lève et débarrasse .<br>Les 3 plus jeunes s'élancent dans le couloir en criant et bousculant les uns les autres pour être le premier à la salle de bain.  
>Jaejoong commence la vaisselle et Yunho vient derrière lui, enlace sa taille,ses mains trouvant automatiquement le tatouage sur la cuisse qu'il retrace du bouts des doigts<br>Des petits baisers sont posés sur le cou fin,Yunho se balance doucement entraînant Jaejoong.  
>La vaisselle finie ,Yunho tourne son amant face à lui et l'embrasse profondément en passant ses mains sous le T-shirt trop grand,il caresse le ventre tonique,titille un téton,pince l'autre ,Jaejoong gé baiser s'approfondit et Yunho soulève Jaejoong et l'assoit sur le bord de l'évier.<br>Il gémit quand son petit ami écarte les jambes et les enroule autour de sa taille  
>Il gémit plus fort quand Jaejoong tire sur ses cheveux et mordille sa lèvre inférieur<br>Yunho a une main près de l'élastique du boxer noir quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.  
>Ils sursautent et s'écartent rougissant en voyant leur manager exaspéré et dongsaengs amusés dans l'entrée de la cuisine.<br>-Il est 7h55,vous avez 5 minutes pour :Jaejoong s'habiller et se préparer et Yunho te recoiffé, ,je vous veux tous les 2 à 8heures pile dans le van.  
>Junsu et Yoochun rit en voyant Jaejoong quitter la cuisine en courant ,Changmin lève les yeux au ciel et regarde Yunho qui passe une main dans ses cheveux<br>-Peut pas garder vos mains de l'autre  
>Yunho lui fit un sourire embarrassé<br>8 heures ,tout le monde est dans le van  
>Le manager leur explique le programme de la journée<br>-Photoshoot pour une marque de jean ce matin ,cet après midi répétition ,pour le concert de d'une interview ,ce soir réunion avec l'équipe pour le fanmeeting de mercredi  
>Junsu et Changmin jouent se disputent en jouant au même jeu sur leurs téléphones portables<br>Yoochun a les yeux fermés ,sa tête sur l'épaule de Jaejoong ,un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche  
>Jaejoong a l'autre écouteur et regarde par le plafond de la voiture pensivement<br>Seul Yunho écoute son manager tout en caressant l'intérieur du poignet de son petit ami  
>Leur manager a l'impression de s'occuper de gamin ,plus que de stars responsables et reconnus.<br>Arrivé sur le plateau ,tout le monde se saluent échangent quelques mots et les voilas dans leur loges où stylistes et maquilleuses se pressent. Changmin se retrouve avec un Jean poussé dans ses mains,Yoochun se fait arraché son T-shirt pour être remplacé par une chemise transparente,Junsu galère à enlever ses baskets ,Yunho après avoir quitté sa chemise et enfilé un Jean noir est poussé dans une chaise ,une maquilleuse l'étouffe presque avec son font de teint  
>Un cri arrête tout le monde dans leur agitation ,deux jeunes stylistes rougissantes observent Jaejoong torse nu,sa maquilleuse le fixe un moment ,soupire et lance un regard noir à Yunho qui feint l'ignorance<br>Le torse de Jaejoong est couvert de morsures et suçons ,son dos n'est pas mieux et des traces de griffures peuvent être aperçue au niveaux de hanches et épaules,son cou présente un jolie suçon tout frais  
>Jaejoong enfile vite une chemise que lui tend une styliste en souriant ,il s'approche en rougissant de Yunho et le frappe sur la tête ,fort.<br>-Crétin possessif !  
>Yunho ricane et ignore les deux regards noirs qui le suivent quand il quitte la pièce.<br>Le photoshoot se passe bien ,le photographe enchaînant compliments sur compliments ,jusqu 'au moment où il demande à Jaejoong de retirer sa chemise ,Yoochun plaque une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire,Junsu éclate de rire,Changmin ricane et Yunho observe son amant rougissant.  
>Quand celui ci ,ne se conforme pas à la demande ,leur manager s'approche et lui demande d'enlever sa chemise.<br>Quand il aperçoit les dégâts ,il referme la chemise embarrassé , s'excuse auprès du photographe, puis frappe Jaejoong et Yunho derrière la tête,tout en hurlant et postillonnant  
>-Je vous ai dit qu'on avait un photoshoot aujourd'hui,c'est toujours pareil avec vous deux ,vous n'écoutez rien,vous êtes pire que mes enfants ,je démissionne !<br>Il quitte le plateau rouge de colère.  
>Changmin prend alors la parole<br>-Il va revenir dans deux secondes et s'excuser, ça arrive tous les jours ,reprenons,,j'ai faim !


End file.
